


World Enough, and Time

by veritably_mad



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/veritably_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra had been to the Spirit World to save her friends, to save the world, to battle ancient spirits and seek aid in whatever war she'd had to fight at the time, but now she'd get the chance to explore it. She'd be able to see it through Asami's eyes as they experienced it all for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough, and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Dedicated to and written for [Rie](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/) over Skype because she needed some cheering up.
> 
> ~cliché title is cliché~

It took a moment for Korra to realize that the warm rush of power in the Spirit Portal had faded, leaving her staring up into Asami’s eyes. Their hands clasped between them, the warmth still lingered in her chest – and her cheeks, now, as she realized she should have been moving, showing Asami all the wonders of the Spirit World, instead of gazing dopily at her girlfriend.

She broke their gaze and turned, letting one – but just one – of her hands fall from Asami’s as she looked out over the field.

“There’s so much I want to show you,” she said. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Right here seems like a pretty good place to start.”

Asami laughed when Korra tugged her forward, through round purple flowers edged with tiny blue fronds - there was nothing like them in their own world, and they coated the field in a thick violet carpet that crushed softly beneath their boots as they started out. Ice-pale mountains speared the sky in the distance.

"I've never been here just to sight-see. This'll be new for me, too."

She'd been here to save her friends, to save the world, to battle ancient spirits and seek aid in whatever war she'd had to fight at the time, but now she'd get the chance to explore it. She'd be able to see it through Asami's eyes as they experienced it all for the first time.

Asami's hand slipped from hers. She turned and saw her bend down, her pack sliding to the side on her back, to pick a handful of flowers. Even as she straightened, her clever engineer hands were already winding and tying the stems together in a loop.

"If I had some flowers from our world, this would be perfect for you," she commented as she worked. "But we've just had our farewell party, so going back so soon might look a little strange."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a part of both the Spirit World and mortal world. You should have a crown of both spirit flowers and mortal flowers," she explained. "But this will have to do." She stepped into Korra's space to set the completed crown on her head with a pleased smile.

Korra touched her finger to the flowers, noticing the odd velvet smoothness of them for the first time. "I think it would look better on you."

"And I think you look beautiful in it." Korra's blush was back, irrepressible in the face of Asami's praise.

Asami leaned in, eyes soft, and their hands had found each other again and Korra's heart jumped in her chest and her breath caught as she tilted her head to accept the kiss, sweet and warm like a greeting. It wasn't quite their first, but it was close enough to make Korra nervous and flustered still.

"Thank you," Asami murmured.

"For what?" Korra asked, a little breathless in a way she liked much better than how she felt after training or long fights.

"Bringing me here. Showing me this place - Korra, it's amazing here, and I can't believe I get to see it with you."

"There's no one I'd rather see it with," Korra said honestly. She wanted them to have tea with Iroh, and climb Hai-Riyo Peak to see the dragon-bird spirits, and find the Spirit Library, and -

She leaned up to steal another kiss before she grinned and pulled them onward to the pass between the mountains, reminding herself that they had time. They could do it all.

If not on this trip, then another.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)
> 
> { [come say hi!](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com) }
> 
> { [multifandom](http://thefandomhouse.tumblr.com) }


End file.
